


In Small Hours

by zenelly



Series: JohnDave Week 2016 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, JohnDave Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For JohnDave Week Day 4 - Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Small Hours

Sleep pulls at the edge of your vision, gritty and draining, and you blink through it, carding your fingers through the knots in John’s hair. You cannot sleep.

Not yet.

John whimpers, turning in his sleep, and his edges fuzz slightly. You hold onto him just a little tighter, hoping beyond all hope that he’ll feel you right here with him, that he won’t phase through you and into another reality altogether. That he wake up scared. That you won’t either. 

“’ve.”

“Mm.”

A hand paps your face, uncoordinated and vague, and you let out a huff of laughter. John opens one eye. Pats you again. “D’ve. Go t’sleep.”

“I can’t, dude,” you say quietly, and he shifts, pressing you back down onto the mattress, laying his legs over yours, his arm across your chest, his head on your shoulder. You can feel him, like gravity. Unavoidable. It stops the spinning in your head. The constant clanging of metal and iron soothes out into the whistle of John’s quiet half-snores.

He is solid on top of you.

You close your eyes, and sleep takes you, gentle.

When you wake, John is still there. Your hand is in his hair, and he’s drooling all over your neck and shoulder, and it’s gross and wonderful and you’ve never been so in love.


End file.
